


Touching up the Master(piece)

by Boysn



Series: Ryuuhou Week [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Ink, M/M, Office Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ryuuhou Day 3: My Psychology/My Love. I chose Love. Fluffy smut of Toue and Ryuuhou in their younger days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching up the Master(piece)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know how the relationship got to this point and what they're talking about you pretty much have to read 'Master(piece)', the first part of this series. As with most of my work it's unedited.

Toue covered himself completely. To see the older man's skin was rare, even in the heat of summer.

“Why do you hide it?” Ryuuhou asked examining the new 'special' ink on the desk in front of him. 

Toue didn't look up from his coil, “Hm?” he asked, his attention obviously elsewhere. 

“My masterpiece, why do you hide it?” Ryuuhou asked slipping a needle into a pink color to examine its viscosity. 

Toue sighed, “I thought my existence alone showed off your masterpiece,” he said closing his coil and placing his elbows on his desk, obviously ready for a deep conversation. 

Ryuuhou obliged, “You are my masterpiece but it would be nice if the world could see the work I put into you,” he said pushing the ink to the side. 

There was moment of silence. Then Toue began taking off his jacket, then his shirt, his gloves, and everything above his waist. He stood and held out his arms, putting himself on display. 

“You'd like me to walk out like this?” Toue asked. 

Ryuuhou smirked and crossed his legs, “Actually you can continue.”

Toue rolled his eyes and dropped his arms in frustration. 

“Okay okay, we're being serious,” Ryuuhou said, his eyes still tracing the beautiful ink splayed throughout his master's body. “Why not walk out like that? You're beautiful,” he observed. 

Toue's hands ran down his own body, tracing the fine lines. “Because this is me. You did a good job back then, Ryuu, you brought my true self out onto my skin for all to see,” he said, “And with the work we do I can't afford for people know me the way you do.” 

Another moment of silence. Ryuuhou stood and walked to the older man. He was jealous that Toue got to touch such perfection any time he wanted. Ryuuhou's eyes had had their fill, his hands wanted in on the action. 

Toue wasn't shocked when Ryuuhou discarded his gloves and placed a warm set of hands firmly to his chest. They locked eyes for a moment, a silent consent was given. Ryuuhou's hands spread, dragging his fingers deeply across his chest and down into his arms. The masterpiece stretched but the elasticity of the skin made it rebound. Everything was perfect. 

“Master, I was the first person who violated your body without permission,” Ryuuhou said pressing the fronts of their bodies together. “Now I have permission every time,” he said placing a small kiss to the crook of Toue's neck. In the exact place he had stabbed his sister when they first met. 

Toue shuddered and turned his face away, as if he was ashamed. “Perhaps I needed to be violated,” he breathed, “in order to have the strength to give permission.” 

Ryuuhou smiled against Toue's neck before delivering a sharp bite. 

“Ah! Damn fox...” Toue said turning his blushing face back to Ryuuhou. 

“You're so cute, Master,” the blond whispered before dropping a kiss to Toue's lips. 

Though Toue was slightly taller Ryuuhou's shoes made them even in height. Neither had to bend down to kiss. Their lips met naturally. 

This was a side Toue only known to Ryuuhou. Even if the older man had sex with other people Toue was only submissive to the younger man. When Ryuuhou's tongue dipped out Toue opened up obediently. Pale hands moved to work at Toue's belt. 

“Sit on the desk, Master,” Ryuuhou commanded pushing Toue down. The blond crouched and took off Toue's remaining garments. 

Toue Tatsuo, the proud entrepreneur who had hundreds in his command, sat naked on his desk. A wanton man whose body belonged to a younger, cocky, lad. 

“Your legs are bare. A part of you my needle has never touched,” Ryuuhou said placing a string of kisses up Toue's thighs, ending at his hip. Deliberately avoiding the hardness nestled there. 

Toue ran a hand through darkening blond hair, “Which needle is it you speak of? As I recall it's touched me everywhere.” 

Ryuuhou would've laughed at the words had they not sent a fire to his groin. He stood up and smashed his lips to Toue's. Their movements turned heated and Toue found himself flat on his back, his jawline getting an onslaught. 

Ryuuhou's cock peeked through his kimono. “My masterpiece aches for my needle again, does he?” he asked with a small laugh. Even he thought his words were ridiculous, but sex in itself was a ridiculous act. 

Toue's shyness disappeared as he wrapped his legs around the clothed waist. “I could use some more ink,” he said with a smile. 

Ryuuhou had lube in his pouch but feared he was too far gone to take proper preparations. There was nothing like a quick frot in the office anyway. He moved aside his kimono, exposing himself completely, then pushed their hips together. 

Toue moaned and wrapped his arms around Ryuuhou's tattooed neck, pulling the man above him down till they were flush on one another. Ryuuhou's hips quickly rolled, building the pleasure up hard and fast. The kimono trapped heat between them causing copious amounts of sweat to form. 

Toue didn't know if it was sweat or precum dripping onto his stomach. It was probably both. He was getting closer as Ryuuhou's hip grew more frantic. The desk wobbled and the ink sitting in the corner spilled. Neither paid it no mind as the colors swirled and ran into Toue's hair. Ryuuhou moaned loudly and Toue tightened his legs.

“I'm gonna cum, Master,” Ryuuhou's voice trembled with pleasure. The vibrations from his words traveled though Toue's body. The older man tensed. 

“Me too!” he rasped before his orgasm erupted. Ryuuhou's came immediately after, coating their bellies. 

The ink from the table traveled further down, mixing with the cum spilling off the sides of their bodies. 

Toue let out a satisfied sigh, “That ink is expensive,” he said nonchalant. 

Ryuuhou ran his hands through the colors, “You have enough money to replace it,” he said still out of breath. He sat up and ran his colorful hand down Toue's dirty body. 

Toue stretched out, allowing Ryuuhou to have his fun 'finger painting'. “Yes, I do,” he answered. 

Silence again while Ryuuhou drew patterns with the cum/ink mixture. 

“Hey, did you and Takahashi do anything on this desk?” Toue asked out of the blue. He remembered a few days ago when he caught the two in a compromising situation. 

Ryuuhou laughed, “I was just teasing him. He's so cute,” he said using purple to circle Toue's nipples. 

“He is. You two would look good together,” Toue said running his hands through the mixture and rubbing it on Ryuuhou's chest. 

“Oh, feeling voyeuristic?” Ryuuhou asked coating his lips like lipstick. 

Toue shrugged but gave a knowing smile, “I'm just making an observation,” he said pulling Ryuuhou down for a colorful kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry fluffy smut had to happen. Evil guys can be super cute sometimes! n///n


End file.
